


Притворщики

by ka_mai



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Притворщики

\- О, Джаред, мне так жаль, - невнятно бормочет Брутс, стараясь не смотреть ни на Джареда, ни на Кайла.  
\- Куда ты его забираешь? - интересуется Сидни, и в его голосе - ни капли профессионального сочувствия; а человеческому он так и не выучился.  
\- Туда, где он сможет что-то изменить, - отвечает Джаред.

\- Изменить? - с усмешкой переспрашивает Кайл, растёкшись по сидению второго пилота, - состав почвы, что ли?  
\- Тот мальчик... ему нужна пересадка, ты же помнишь.  
Слова звучат нелепо - какая уж тут пересадка, вот же он, Кайл, живой, только руку протяни, и нет у него ничего общего с трупом, лежащим в отсеке сзади.  
\- А, точно. Мальчик, - Кайл серьёзно кивает. - Не так уж плохо стать частью чего-то другого после того, как всю жизнь был частью чего-то большего.  
Это он про Центр.  
\- Ты следи, куда летишь, брат, - добавляет Кайл и исчезает.  
Пальцы у Джареда почти не дрожат.


End file.
